Hitoka Yachi
Hitoka Yachi (谷地 仁花) is a 1st year student at the Karasuno High. She is the one of the team's managers. Appearance Yachi has blond hair that goes roughly to her shoulders. She usually wears hairclips on the left side of her head. She is normally wearing a cheerful expression. Personality She is shown to be paranoid with an overactive imagination, causing her to be intimidated by others a lot. She seems to underestimate her own importance and deems herself incapable even though she has a lot of qualities as Hinata points out later. She is quite clumsy and gets nervous easily but always takes care of others and tries to cheer them up if they are in a bad mood. She is seen as a very curious and tidy character who jots everything down immediately, due to that she involuntarily becomes Hinata and Kageyama's tutor when they failed their exams. History Yachi has been recruited by Kiyoko as her replacement for when she graduates. Initially, she only agreed because she didn't join any other club activities but quickly grew to like the volleyball team (despite being intimidated by them at first). Plot After being recruited by Kiyoko, Yachi accompanies her to training and is welcomed quite loudly by the Karasuno volleyball club. She is intimidated at first but warms up to them eventually, especially to Hinata. Still, she feels like she is not fit to be Karasuno's manager as she states she has no idea what volleyball is about anyway and is uncertain if she would be able to be of any support to the team. Kiyoko encourages her and tells her of her experience and her years within the club. Yachi is more convinced but still wavers as she gets home. She happens to overhear then, that the club lacks money for the bus to the trip to Tokyo for their summer camp. Brooding over how she would be able to help the team out with that problem, she asks her mother and tells her about her participation in the volleyball club only to hear that if she would do it in a half-assed way, she should leave it aside. Yachi feels discouraged but when she joins further training sessions of the Karasuno volleyball team, she becomes more certain that she wants to be their manager. She talks to Hinata about her problem and he manages to convince her that even if she feels unimportant, she is actually not at all, no matter how small her role might seem to her. They go to Yachi's mother and Yachi takes all her courage to tell her mother that she is definitely absolutely going to be Karasuno's manager. Her mother seems proud of her definite decision as she apparently never decided something for herself so clearly. In order to help out, Yachi asks for Hinata and Kageyama's assistance without them knowing what for exactly as she wanted it to be a surprise. Her idea resulted to be successful: she took some photos of Hinata making the Oddball Quick Strike and made, with her mother's help, a poster to advertise the donation for the Tokyo trip. Before the actual trip, she helps Kageyama and Hinata out with their studies as she is in one of the university prep classes in their year. She does her best to teach them but they still both fail although both because of their own mistakes. She is present when Kageyama and Hinata have their fight about the Oddball Quick Strike and is the one who called Tanaka for assistance after several intents of calming them down herself. She shows to be distressed over their brawl yet tries everything she can to fix their relationship again. She is often seen training tosses with Kageyama and is currently helping out and doing her best at the summer training camp. Relationships Kiyoko Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi get along really well although Yachi was intimidated by Kiyoko's beauty (and her possibly murderous fans) at first. After Yachi joined, Kiyoko is seen to be more open even to the extent that she makes jokes to make Yachi feel more comfortable. Shouyou Hinata Hinata was the one who recommended Yachi (along with some other people from their year) to Kiyoko due to to her request to ask around in his year who didn't participate in club activities yet. Yachi and Hinata get along well from the very beginning with Hinata encouraging Yachi to definitely become their manager, no matter what. He helps her out with her uncertainty about that and convinces her eventually so that she sets her goal on becoming a good manager for Karasuno. She is seen to be very worried about Hinata after his and Kageyama's fight and tries everything to rebuild their friendship again, for both Hinata's and Kageyama's sake. Trivia *Favorite food: Fugashi *Current concern: What she'd do if she ended up in a situation where she died or was about to die. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club